Die Bewohner des Hauses 37
„Die Bewohner des Hauses 37 verlassen dieses Haus schneller als sie es bewohnt haben...“, dachte ich mir am Nachmittag des 31.10., als ich aus meinem Fenster auf das große graubraun-melierte Mehrfamilienhaus schaute. Wieder mal stand ein großer Umzugswagen vor der Einfahrt und ein paar große, stämmige Männer schleppten die Möbel aus der baufälligen Unterkunft. Es kam mir so vor, als würde jede Woche mindestens eine neue Familie in diese Bude einziehen und darauf hin, ein paar Tage später, wieder eine ausziehen, wobei man die Bewohner immer nur beim Kommen und nie beim Verlassen des Domizils sah. „Seltsam“, grübelte ich, denn auch jetzt sah man, außer den bärengleichen Herren, niemanden. Niemanden, dem diese Möbel gehören könnten, die wie Ramsch in den Wagen geworfen werden, völlig unachtsam ob sie kaputtgehen oder etwas daneben fliegt. Niemand, der den Bären sagen könne, wo die Möbel denn hingefahren werden sollen, oder dem Vermieter, wer auch immer dies war, den Haustürschlüssel geben könnte. Niemand, absolut niemand, außer dieser Muskelprotze. „Lillith, ich fahre zum Fleischer, soll ich dir etwas Bestimmtes zum Abendessen mitbringen?“, rief meine Mutter durch meine offene Tür. Ich drehte mich vom Fenster weg. „Wärst du so lieb mir frische Pastete mitzubringen?“, fragte ich sie. Sie lächelte, natürlich, sie hätte mir so oder so Pastete mitgebracht, sie wusste, dass ich sie schon seit ich klein war mehr liebte als alles andere. Wenn andere Kinder Kuchen und Kekse aßen, packte ich eine Dose Pastete aus, das war bereits im Kindergarten so. „Ach Lillith, das ist doch selbstredend, dass ich dir deine Pastete mitbringe. Ich meinte, ob du noch etwas anderes willst.. was 'Außergewöhnliches' ?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lachte:„Nein, du weißt doch, wenn ich meine Pastete hab, bin ich wunschlos glücklich.“ Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften:„Na gut, dann geh ich mal los. Ich bin in circa zwanzig Minuten wieder da, ich laufe. Ist ja nicht weit!“ Nickend verabschiedete ich mich von ihr und drehte mich erneut zum Fenster um. Immer noch schmissen die Bären ein Möbelteil nach dem anderen in den Wagen, man hörte es selbst durch die dicken Fensterglasscheiben laut poltern und scheppern. „Hmpf, wenn da nicht irgendwas kaputt geht..“, murmelte ich, schüttelte verständnislos mit dem Kopf und verließ das Fenster. Gerade dabei, die Treppen herunterzugehen, klingelte mein Handy. „Ja hallo, Lillith hier. Wer ist da?“, fragte ich, nachdem ich abgehoben hatte. „Hei Lilli“, ertönte eine sanfte, weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende des Handys. „Quinn hier. Wollte fragen ob du heute Abend mit Jasper, Eden und mir 'n bisschen die Gegend unsicher machen willst?“ „Huh?“, stutze ich, „Was ist denn heute? Irgendwas besonderes?“ Ich hörte wie Quinn sich mit ihrer Hand gegen die Stirn schlug. „Wo wohnst du? Hinter'm Mond? Heute ist Halloween, du Dummnudel!“ Ich seufzte:„Achso... ja, wann wollt ihr denn los?“ „Ich denke so gegen 20:00 Uhr. Wäre das für dich okay, wenn wir dich abholen kommen?“ Lachend antwortete ich: „Klar, ist in Ordnung. Solange ich noch zu Abend essen kann..“ Quinn schnalzte: „Was gibt’s denn? Oh warte, lass mich raten – Pastete!“ „Ja, was dachtest du denn?“, entgegnete ich. „Das war doch vorhersehbar!“ Sie lachte: „Na ja, okay. Dann holen wir dich so gegen 8 ab, sei fertig und vergiss nicht dich zu schminken, bye!“ Das altbekannte Tuten nach dem Auflegen ertönte. Ich legte mein Handy zur Seite und schaute auf die Uhr an der Wand: 16:00 Uhr verriet sie mir, ich sollte am besten jetzt schon anfangen mich fertig zu machen. Mit purer Begeisterung in meinem Gesicht schlurfte ich zum Badezimmer, Halloween war nie so Meins gewesen, schon immer. Alle verkleiden sich und erschrecken einen, und dieser ganze Horror... fand ich schon immer zum Kotzen. Widerwillig griff ich zu meinem Kajal, umrandete mir die gesamten Augenhöhlen schwarz und meine Nasenspitze ebenso, auf meine Lippen zeichnete ich ein paar Zähne und schattierte mir die Wangen. Das sollte reichen. Abgeneigt schaute ich mich an.. widerlich. Schnell verließ ich das Bad wieder, um mich nicht noch länger im Spiegel betrachten zu müssen. Natürlich, ich war nicht sonderlich gruselig geschminkt, nicht ansatzweise so, wie es all diese Halloweenfanatiker machen. Und dennoch reichte es, dass ich mich keine weitere Sekunde mehr im Spiegel betrachten hätte können. Ich hörte die Haustüre aufgehen und meine Mutter betrat mit einer großen Tüte voll Fleisch den Flur. „Hier nimm das mal!“, sagte sie und strecke mir die Tüte entgegen. Ich nahm sie in die Hand, ging in die Küche, legte sie auf den Tisch und fischte meine Pastete heraus. Genüsslich roch ich an ihr und stellte sie auf einen Teller gebettet sogleich an meinen Platz, machte einen großen Satz zu der Besteckschublade, nahm eine Gabel heraus und begann dieses herrliche Gelage zu genießen. Mit jedem Bissen wurde ich wieder ein wenig seliger, vergaß sogar das hässliche Geschmiere in meinem Gesicht, bis mich meine Mutter so einfühlsam wie sie ist, wieder darauf hinwies. „Was hast du denn mit deinem Gesicht gemacht?“, fragte sie und schaute mich missmutig an. Genervt schnalzte ich mit meiner Zunge: „Quinn und die Jungs holen mich nachher ab.. 'Halloween feiern'!“, erzählte ich. Sie nickte:„Achso ja verstehe. Sei aber bitte spätestens gegen 12 wieder da, okay? Okay!“ Ich nahm den leeren Teller in die Hand und stellte ihn in die Spüle: „Ja klar, mache ich. Länger wollte ich sowieso nicht bleiben.“ Mit einer bejahenden Geste verließ sie den Raum, während ich die Porzellanplatte abwusch. Noch einige Zeit stand ich in der Küche und ließ die Zeit an mir vorbeirauschen, noch immer war ich in Gedanken bei den Bewohnern des Hauses 37. Ich sah sie einmal das Haus betreten, doch es nie mehr verlassen und dennoch trugen sie schon jetzt erneut einen Haufen Möbel raus – ohne Besitzer. Mit dem Kopf schüttelnd versuchte ich mich der Gedanken zu entledigen, es hat mich ja eigentlich nicht mal was anzugehen, was die Nachbarn dort drüben treiben. Das Klingeln der Tür erklang, gefolgt von ein paar wuseligen Stimmen und Gekicher. „Süßes sonst gibt’s Saures!“, brüllten Quinn, Eden und Jasper im Chor und lachten sich dabei den Arsch ab. „Hahahaha!“, brüllte ich ironisch und ziemlich übertrieben. Ich schlüpfte in meine Schuhe, streifte mir eine Jacke über, ging nach draußen und schloss die Tür:„Und habt ihr schon einen Plan?“ Eden feixte und Quinn erhob als Erste das Wort, als wir um die Ecke gelaufen waren: „Jasper hatte die Idee, dass wir eine klitzekleine Mutprobe machen könnten!“ Befangen hob ich die Augenbraue: „Ohje, ich kenne doch eure Mutproben.. Was habt ihr dieses Mal vor?“ Jasper räusperte sich ehe er anfing zu sprechen, er wartete einen Moment bis sich seine Stimme erhob, es schien als wolle er Zeit vertrödeln: „Also...“, erneut eine Redepaus., „Du kennst doch den alten Fleischer hier oder?“ Quinn wedelte ab: „Natürlich kennt sie ihn, sie vergöttert seine Pastete! Also komm zum Wesentlichen!“ Er schnaufte, Jasper konnte es nicht leiden, wenn er unterbrochen wurde oder jemand ihn ungefragt kritisiert: „Kennst du das Lager dort? Mit den Lüftungen die nonstop laufen?“ „Ehm ja.. ist eben eine Garage, denk ich!“, antwortete ich fragend. „Wir glauben anderes, wir glauben da ist irgendwas drin.. Keine Ahnung vielleicht 'ne Schlachtung oder sowas oder ein Wurstlager!“ Ich lachte: „Wäre nichts Ungewöhnliches für ein Metzgerhaus, nicht wahr!? Und jetzt mal ernsthaft, was wollt ihr denn machen? Etwa einsteigen, hahaha, ihr seid lustig!“ „Ehm ja, du hast es erfasst!“, sagte Jasper. „Wir wollen da einsteigen durch die Fronttür und uns mal da drin umsehen, ist doch schön gruslig. Tote Tiere, Blut und das alles zu Halloween.“ Ich legte die Stirn in Falten:„Habt ihr 'nen Knall? Wie zur Hölle wollt ihr da reinkommen? Und was ist wenn uns jemand erwischt?“ „Ach was, ich hab geschaut, alle Fenster sind zu, kein Licht ist an, ist also niemand da. Und wie wir reinkommen? Ganz einfach, der gute alte Haarspangentrick!“, schmunzelte Quinn. „Jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät noch was zu entscheiden!“, konterte Eden. Ich sah mich um und erkannte sofort wo wir uns befanden – genau vor dem Lager neben dem Metzgerhaus. Quinn zog eine Haarnadel aus ihrer gebändigten Mähne und machte sich sogleich daran das Schloss zu knacken, während Eden und Jasper darauf achteten, dass niemand kam. „Ich halte das für überhaupt keine gute Idee!“, murmelte ich und verschränkte die Arme. „Du kannst ja gerne wieder heimgehen, du Flasche, aber dann kannst'e auch allein gehen! Denn wir bleiben hier!“, zischte Jasper. Mir war bang bei dem Gedanken alleine durch die dunklen Gassen gehen zu müssen, umzingelt von maskierten Monstern, die aus allen Ecken und Mülltonnen springen um dich zu erschrecken und dir Süßigkeiten abzuknüpfen. „Nein nein, ich bleib ja schon hier!“, murmelte ich geknickt bevor Quinn erfreut aufseufzte und uns zu verstehen gab, dass sie das Türschloss erfolgreich geknackt hatte. „Hast du die Taschenlampe mit, Eden?“, fragte sie als sie den ersten Schritt in die finstere Kammer tat. Flink zog Eden eine Taschenlampe aus seiner Gesäßtasche und überreichte sie Quinn, die sie dankend entgegen nahm und prompt anmachte. Zögernd und dennoch voller Euphorie betraten wir die dunkle Kammer und leuchteten mit der Taschenlampe hin und her um die Dunkelheit auch nur ansatzweise zu erleuchten. Dennoch, war hier nichts zu sehen als leere Wände, kahle graue Wände. „Seht doch, hier ist nichts. Ist vermutlich nur eine Art Abstellkammer oder so“, raunte ich. Quinn verneinte mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln. „Guck doch da!“, sie strahlte an eine gegenüberliegende Wand. „Da ist'ne Tür.. Und dahinter ist hundertprozentig irgendwas! Der baut sich doch nicht umsonst so'n riesen Teil nur um es leer stehen zu lassen!“ Man konnte die Aufregung förmlich blitzen sehen, als wir uns der Türe immer mehr näherten. Quinn machte aus Spaß immer wieder die Taschenlampe aus und begleitete diese Aktivität mit einem gespielten: „Buuhuuuu!“ Eden legte seine Hand auf die Türklinke und drückte sie runter. Zu unserem Erstaunen war die Tür offen und wir gingen ein paar Schritte in den noch dunklen Raum, denn Quinn hatte mal wieder, wie lustig sie doch war, die Taschenlampe ausgemacht. „Quinn, jetzt mach die scheiß Taschenlampe an!“, brummte ich, als Jasper hinter sich die Tür geschlossen hatte. „Es ist verdammt dunkel hier und ich hab keine Lust mir wehzutun oder was kaputtzumachen!“ Sie betätigte den Schalter der Lampe und wir glaubten nicht was wir nun im trüben Lichte zu sehen bekamen. Rotes Wasser. Blut über Blut, daneben Körperteile eines … Moment. Das waren keine Schweine, Kühe konnten es auch nicht sein dafür waren die Gliedmaßen zu dürr und lang. Ein Wimmern. Ein schmerzerfülltes, gedämpftes Wimmern kam aus der anderen Ecke des riesigen Raumes, der gefüllt war mit allerhand Sachen, die wirkten als stammten sie einerseits aus einer normalen Schlachterei und andererseits aus einer Folterkammer. „Leuchte mal da in die Ecke!“, wies ich Quinn an. Zitternd hielt sie die Taschenlampe in die Richtung welche ich ihr gezeigt hatte. Dort saß in sich zusammengekauert ein kleines Bündel Elend, nicht älter als 10, welches das Gesicht erhob und laut nach Hilfe winselte. Ich erkannte das Gesicht. Es war die Tochter der Bewohner des Hauses 37, deren Möbel heute unachtsam in den Möbelwagen geschmissen wurden. Ich hörte ein Rappeln. „Was zur Hölle ist hier los?“, fragte ich und hielt mir fassungslos die Hände vor den Mund. Die anderen wichen nach hinten. Voller Angst griff Eden nach der Türklinke um mit Erschrecken festzustellen, dass sie zugesperrt war. „Fuck!“, schauderte er und rüttelte nochmals kräftig an der Tür. „Sie ist verschlossen!“ „Willst du mich verarschen?“, schrie Quinn, schubste Eden zur Seite und versuchte nun selbst die schwere Tür zu öffnen, doch vergebens – sie war zu. Ich ging dem kleinen winselnden Wesen entgegen, welches auf den Knien versuchte in meine Richtung zu rutschen und dabei eine rote, glitschige Spur hinterließ. Unter ihm lagen Menschenteile, womöglich die seiner Eltern und daneben ein Haufen Knochen, wie Müll aufeinandergekehrt. An der Decke hingen menschliche Körper hinab, wie Schweine welche darauf warteten zu einer Wurst bearbeitet zu werden. Erneut hörte ich ein Rappeln hinter uns, ich drehte mich um und genau in diesem Moment begannen große, lange Leuchtröhren an der Decke zu strahlen. Neben der Tür stand der Metzger, mit einem großen Fleischerbeil in der Hand, welches er flugs auf das auf dem Boden robbende Kind warf. Er schien geübt darin zu sein, denn er traf es direkt auf den Rücken und es ging müde schreiend ganz zu Boden, alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Schleppend, langsam und stampfend kam er auf uns zu und wir stürmten zu der nächstgelegenen Tür. Scheppernd schmissen wir sie zu, und fanden uns neben einer Fleischverarbeitungsmaschine wieder. Überall lagen Leichen rum. Tote Menschen, auf den Boden geschmissen wie Verarbeitungsmüll. Blitzschnell liefen wir an der Maschine vorbei und ich schaute auf einen kleinen Tisch. Ich musste brechen. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Teller Pastete. CanNibalCoOkie Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord